The spirit construction level is one (1) of the most widely used and essential construction tools in existence. It can be used to level walls, floors, stairs, shelves, pictures, cameras, machinery and when properly configured can determine vertical alignment. The spirit construction level dates from around 1620, with a major improvement made in about 1920 that resulted in simplified operation. Modern spirit construction levels are simple in operation, low in cost, capable of very high accuracy, and flexible in application. The spirit construction level has been used successfully for generations around the world.
Construction levels usually include a rigid body comprised of a tough, lightweight material with has flat top and bottom surfaces to enable marking straight lines. A typical sprit construction level has two (2) or three (3) glass or clear plastic vials that are almost filled with a liquid, usually an alcohol. Each vial has a couple of accurately positioned marks. “Almost filled” is important because not completely filling a vial with the liquid results in a bubble. When a vial is properly installed in the body if the vial bubble rests between the marks the vial is horizontal (or vertical, depending on the orientation of the vial). If the vial is not level the bubble “floats” away from the space between the marks.
By locating and positioning the vials correctly both horizontal level and vertical level (plumb) can be determined Furthermore, it is possible to locate the bubble in a round vial and provide indicia marks around the bubble. The bubble can then be used to determine angles. By placing multiple vials in a single body a plurality of pre-selected angles can be found (such as 0°, 30°, 45°, and 90°).
While spirit construction levels have been extremely successful for generations, they are not without problems. One (1) particular problem is selecting the length of a spirit construction level. Shorter levels are easier to use than longer ones, but they are less accurate. Furthermore, longer levels can provide easier alignments and line markings. So, choosing the correct length is a problem. Another problem with prior art spirit construction levels is that their own success requires users to often carry multiple levels. Some might be longer, some shorter, some more accurate, and some might allow angle measurements. Using a multitude of construction spirit levels can be expensive and makes storage and carrying difficult.
Therefore, a construction sprit level system that can be configured as a short level and as a long level would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be a construction sprit level system that can expand short levels into long levels. Beneficially such a construction spirit level system would enable angle measurements, vertical determination, and horizontal level. A construction sprit level useable with various attachments would also be useful.